


petty break up to getting back together

by chaemoongie



Series: of petty break-ups and unrequited loves [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M, and jackbum, breaking up, hyunghyuk rise, idiots inlove, kiho too, smut if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaemoongie/pseuds/chaemoongie
Summary: hyungwon wants to live together but minhyuk have insecurities, plus eunwoo the great cousin. so yeah, they broke up





	petty break up to getting back together

**Author's Note:**

> wakwak. i'm boo boo the fool so yeah, happy reading! also, this is my fastest work to finish i think my procrastination pace is about to start hehi

I.  
minhyuk woke up with another hangover. he can feel his temple thumping and the bitter after taste of the alcohols he had taken last night on his mouth. he massages his temple before standing up, bare feet padding the cold marble floor. he was welcomed by their empty living room. kihyun isn't home yet. he roams his eyes around their apartment, this place holds too much memories. some he wants to forget and burn along his petty ex and some he wants to hold until his last breath. he sighs after his eyes lands on their curtain. that curtain. that cream colored curtain. that curtain have too much memories in it.

it resembles hyungwon's appearance on their first meeting, and their first date.

on their first meeting, hyungwon was wearing a cream colored coat, alongside his cream colored hair and white shirt with black slacks and leather shoes. he walks like an international model even though he's just walking on the street.

on their first date, hyungwon wore some cream colored cardigan, along with his still cream colored hair and a plain white shirt and jeans.

a sudden memory flashes on his mind. him grasping and fisting on that curtain, hyungwon moving behind him, whispering blasphemy while mouthing on the shell of his earlobe, and his body fluids splattering on that curtain and the window behind it. fuck. did kihyun knew about that? has minhyuk told kihyun about that? no for sure, telling kihyun about those splattered body fluids is like digging minhyuks own grave six feet under. even about the sex in the living room. that man is meticulous, he wants everything organized and in order, neat and clean. so minhyuk dismissed the thought about telling kihyun such information.

minhyuk shakes his head before walking back to his room, pulling some jacket and he's off. he decided to have a walk while kihyuns still out.

II.

Minhyuk ends up inside a bar, drinking alcohols more than necessary. his tongue felt numb about the bitter taste of the alcohol, downing it like a water. he lost count of the shots he had taken, now grinding with someone he doesn't know with a blurry vission and a hazy mind. he's so petty. hyungwon's so petty. they're so petty. their situation's so petty. everything's so petty minhyuk just wants to die. he wants to dig his own grave in the middle of the highway, wait for a vehicle to run him down and he'll push himself in the hell hole he made.

" i'm taking you home "

" ooh, aggressive. i like that! "

" you're drunk--no, wasted. let's go home "

" nope, bring me to hell. _yeehaw_! "

" minhyuk, stop. just, just relax yourself okay? you'll get more dizzy if you keep on moving "

" wait, hyungwon? _oh no_ , i'm already in hell! "

" minhyuk, just, for gods sake, stay still okay? you're... "

" let me go, hyungwon. don't touch me " " minhyuk, you're wasted! you'll end up in the dumpsters " " did i ask for you opinion? no? then cram "

minhyuk shrugs hyungwons grip from his arm and walks away. he stopped on a convenient store first and buys another set of canned beers before heading home.

the apartment is still empty and quite and cold despite the heater working, and it makes minhyuk feel more empty,lonely and broken. he places himself at the center of their living room, pulling the canned beers from the plastic and places them beside him. he starts drinking, one,two,three until he lost count again.

and there's screaming at the curtain, cans of beers all over the place and a heart being torn into peices. he's so petty. hyungwon's so petty. they're so petty. their situation's so petty. everything's so petty.

III.

hyungwon sighs for the thousandth time before walking away. he followed minhyuk, without the latter knowing it. he just want to make sure minhyuk gets home safely, he don't trust minhyuks drunken state. he opts to do crazy things when he's drunk, or even when he's sober.

hyungwon massages his temple. he's so petty. minhyuk is so petty. their break up is so petty. they acted out of pettiness and now they're both suffering.

hyungwon gets at home without him noticing. his apartment is so quite, and cold and dull. he feels isolated. this place used to be colorful, loud, bright and happy. just like minhyuk. but he let minhyuk slip away from his life because of his pettiness. the colorful minhyuk that painted his dull surroundings, the bright minhyuk that lighted his dimmed life, the loud minhyuk that's music to his universe, and the happy minhyuk that sent life to his lifelss soul. minhyuk's like his sun, keeps him warm, balanced and serene. but again, he let minhyuk slip away from his life because of his pettiness.

hyungwon decided on going to sleep, thats the only thing he can do now. sleep,regret,wake up,regret,work,regret. a pattern he's trying to get used to. if only he can turn back time, he'd lower his ego and wouldn't let his pettiness wrap him.

*

hyungwon woke up because of the sunlight striking from the small space of his curtain. he groans before rubbing his eyes and sitting. after a while, he decides on standing up, washing up and visiting jooheons studio.

he arrives at the place, sees jooheon happily fixing something from its table, he approaches the younger and looks at what ever it is doing. he sees two profiles of mens. jeonghan and joshua?

" who are they? "

" ack! hyung you startled me! "

hyungwon chuckles before patting the guys shoulder, a scardy cat. " sorry, sorry. but who are they? "

jooheon smiles widely before clapping

" ahh, kihyun hyung finally agreed on attending one of the blind dates i arrange. i'm fixing their profiles to send to kihyun hyung, it'll be two days from now "

" why two tho? he's interested in polyamory? " he asks. he frowns when he remembers kihyun has been pinning for hoseok. he's giving up already? but hoseok likes him too? haven't they talked about it?

" are you nuts hyung? of course not! it'll be a double date "

" double date? with whom? hyunwoo hyung? "

" with minhyuk hyung, he's finally moving on from his bitch of an ex " _oh._

_oh no._

hyungwon suddenly felt his throat dry up. minhyuk will attend some blind date. minhyuk will meet new people. minhyuk will enter new relationship. oh no.

hyungwon clears his throat, stands up and pats jooheons shoulder again " i forgot i have to do something, i'll get going "

jooheon nods while waving his hand, still busy arranging the profiles. hyungwon takes his leave, dialing hoseoks number. they have to do something. he has to do something.

**[hey, hyungwon. whats up?]**

"hoseok hyung, _they're_ attending blind date"

**[they? who are they?]**

"minhyuk, and kihyun"

**[ _oh_ ]**

"oh? all you want to say is--"

**[oh no]**

" yes. _oh no_ "

**[we have to do something]**

"exactly, but what will we do?"

**[that...i dont know yet. we have to plan it]**

"but it'll be two days from now"

**[i'll think about it, i'll call you once i have an idea]**

"sigh, alright, alright"

hyungwon heads home, opening some canned beers, plays some sad song while regretting his life choices. a real emo boy. changkyun who.

IV.

"tell me minhyuk, why did you two break up? he proposed to you already right?" kihyun seriously asks while sipping his own beer. minhyuk glares at him for a moment and sighs " stop doing that face, ki. you look exceptionally ugly "

"you know what? fuck you"

"HAHAHA! i'm just kidding. sorry, sorry"

"minhyuk i swear. i'm making you swallow this can down your throat if you don't answer my question"

"you're so nosy, you know that?"

"not the subject matter at hand"

"sigh, alright! alright! he wants us to live together, okay?!"

"so? that's all?! the fuck minhyuk?! he's your fiance, it's normal!"

"i have my insecurities okay?!" minhyuk exclaims but after a while, his voice softens "i don't want him to get fed up of me. i'm reckless, a total chaos, a disaster. i don't clean, i don't know how to cook, i bleach my hair almost everyweek, i spend too much on things i barely need, im loud, chatter box, i get too emotional easily, i'm clingy, my body works faster than my brain, i talk before thinking, i act out of spurred moment, im dumb, i easily get lost, i can't handle confrontations, i hate serious talks. youre the only person who can put up with me. i just...i don't want him to get tired of me. i'm scared that if we were to live together, he'll see my shits. im afraid that he'll want to leave me after seeing my flaws. that my loud mouth will irk him. that because of being clingy, i'll come out as possesive. too many flaws. i don't want him to get tired of me"

"oh boy" kihyun hugs minhyuk, he didn't know minhyuk thinks of himself like that. it's true that minhyuk doesn't have knowledge about house works, but thats because he's born with a silver spoon on his mouth, he was born being served. it's true that he's a chatter box, but it's in a good way, he knows when to speak. it's true that he acts without thinking, but he's never selfish, he always puts other people than himself. minhyuk is perfect, even with his flaws, he's perfectly perfect.

V.  
d-day. it's the day minhyuk and kihyun will have their blind dates.

hyungwon and hoseok are sitting inside the restaurant, across minhyuk and kihyuns table. they're watching the four comfortably talk with each other. minhyuk's really a social butterfly, he can make friends easily. he lets people enter his universe easily.

they're waiting for jackson, the waiter that will serve minhyuk kihyuns table. hoseok came up with the plan, hyungwon thinks it's not a really good idea, but complies anyway.

jackson approaches them while whistling, a huge grin on face while wiggling his eyebrows " so? you want me to ruin their dates? " he asks. hoseok nods, hyungwon's unsure, what if minhyuk hate him more?

" what will i do? and what wil i benefit from this? " jackson asks while watching minhyuk and kihyun, he cringes when jeonghan wipes the side of minhyuk's lips. "eww"

" fuck that long hair " hyungwon hisses, jackson laughs.

"you're the one who'll bring their food, right? you just have to fake trip and throw everything at those two" hoseok explains and hyungwon nods

"especially that long haired guy, fuck his guts" hyungwon adds while stabbing his food and jackson laughs once again

"ahh, the things you do for love guys. so, what will i benefit from this?"

"jaebums number"

"iPhone XS"

"ooh, i'm tempted! tell me _more_ "

" _sigh_ , plane ticket, going anywhere"

"call. i'll just have to throw everything at them right?"

" ac.ci.den.ta.lly "

" _accidentally_ "

" okeh, call "

they watch as jackson get the tray with foods, skip his way to minhyuk and kihyuns table. midway there, he trips himself and aims the tray at jeonghan and jisoo, throwing the foods and drinks at the two. hyungwon and hoseok choke their laughs up, preventing themselves to burst out laughing.

"soo, mission accomplished" hoseok announces, he stopped cackling and heaves a deep sigh.

"i think so? so you'll talk to kihyun now?"

"i...i don't know? maybe not now"

"sigh, what if they try to do blind dates again? you have to talk to kihyun"

"talk about yourself hyungwon, you have to talk to minhyuk as well"

"i know, i'm still waiting for the right timing"

"talking about minhyuk, why did you two broke up? you're engaged already, right?"

"i saw him with eunwoo"

"eunwoo? as in, lee dong min?"

"hmm, yeah"

"but he's minhyuks cousin! you didn't know?!"

" i knew, after our break up. apparently, minhyuk thought i didn't have to know "

" but that's a petty reason hyungwon! what did you do after seeing them? don't tell me you asked for a break up seeing them? "

" unfortunately, yes "

" that's so petty hyungwon! "

" i have my reasons okay?! and i know i'm petty stop rubbing it! "

" what reasons? "

" i proposed to him, right? but it took him whole two months to wear the ring, i told him i want us to live together but he's skeptical about it. i don't know, i thought we're not yet on the full on relationship. i thought he's not really sure about me, so i asked for a break "

" _oh my god_ hyungwon! i really want to break you into half! thanks god i don't want to have two _petty_ hyungwons! "

" the fuck?! why is it my fault?! "

" have you talked to him before asking for the break?! of course minhyuk have his insecurities! you're his boyfriend for years right?! "

hyungwon sighs, this was not the response he's expecting. maybe, just maybe, he's really petty.

-

  
it's been a week, and they successfully ruined three of minhyuk and kihyuns dates. and now they're at a bowling place, their fourth attempt of ruining the date. hyungwon isn't sure how long will hoseok do this, how long will he keep on ruining kihyuns date. because for himself, he's certain. he'll talk to minhyuk now. it's now or never.

once minhyuk sees him, he can see the shock in his face. he swallows the lump on his throat before grabbing minhyuks hand and muttering something between talking and privately.

he drags minhyuk out of the bowling place, who's surprisingly compliant. minhyuk let's him drag him, so he goes straight to his car. driving and letting his body decide where to bring minhyuk. his minhyuk.

VI.

minhyuk wonders, how did the supposed to be talking ended up like this. him inside hyungwon's house, inside hyungwon's room, above hyungwon's bed, and _hyungwon inside him_. they're supposed to talk, and fix the problem that broke them apart. but maybe, their bodies says it all. they reconciliate through their bodies. the warm hugs, intertwined fingers, burning touches, wet sloppy kisses, harmonious thrusts and the whispered apologies, secrets, promises, i love you's and i missed you's.

hyungwon collapses on top of him, their chests moves at the same pace, hearts beating the same rhythm. " thank you. i'm sorry. i love you "

" thank you, i'm sorry, i love you too "

" another round? "

" the fuck hyungwon? i'll be _sore_ tomorrow! "

" doesn't matter, we have to catch up. it was two months and two weeks, so you have to prepare yourself, especially your ass "

" damn, did i really signed up for this? "

" hell yes. no backing out, no cancelling "

" ugh "

" yeah, i love you too "


End file.
